A Time For Us
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Army!Kurt surprises Blaine at a show of his. Full prompt inside.


**Full prompt: Pleaseeeee please write blaine on broadway and kurt is enlisted in the army and during one of his performances kurt shows up/surprises him and blaine realizes about halfway through and is trying to keep it together and carry on his performance but he can barely do it and ajalslfkfnfj**

* * *

Blaine took a deep, centering breath in his dressing room as he waited for his call. It was opening night for the revival of _West Side Story_ he had been cast in, so naturally his nerves were flaring up more than usual.

"Relax," he told himself, staring determinedly at his reflection in the mirror. "You could do this show in your sleep. Everything will be fine, and you can Skype Kurt and tell him all about it the second you get home."

The pep talk had been working until Blaine remembered Kurt, turning his stress to sadness. His husband was currently deployed overseas and wouldn't be home until Christmas, which was still two months away. This was the first opening night Kurt had ever missed, and Blaine couldn't help but think of it as a bad omen, almost worse than someone wishing him good luck.

"Stop that," he said firmly. "Your success doesn't rely on superstitions. Just take another deep breath, and _focus_."

Just then, the overture started playing through the speakers, signaling that Blaine had only a few minutes left until the show began. He shook out his arms quickly, taking one last calming breath, and walked toward the stage as if on autopilot.

Blaine watched the opening number go off without a hitch, feeling some of the tension in his chest recede as his castmates shined. Soon enough, he found himself onstage bantering with Riff, inhabiting Tony so naturally he almost forgot he was acting. That sense of easiness propelled him through the next few scenes and songs, and he was sure he'd never sung Something's Coming better in his life.

Maria, however, almost made him crack.

He was looking around the house, trying to make every single audience member connect with Tony and his newfound bliss, when a familiar brown buzzcut came into view on his right. He turned his gaze another inch, and there he was.

Kurt. Just off-center a few rows from the front. Smiling up at Blaine with pride and wonder.

Blaine nearly forgot the words to the song (which he would roll his eyes at later, as half the words were just "Maria").

Somehow, though, Blaine made it through Maria without giving into his impulse to just leap over the orchestra pit and tackle Kurt in a hug. Instead, he channeled his emotions into the song, glad he didn't realize Kurt was there during one of the sadder moments of the show.

Once Blaine could finally get offstage in between scenes, he let a couple of tears fall, overcome with happiness. Even Anya, his prickly makeup artist, couldn't fault him for smudging at that point - Blaine actually thought he could see her eyes glistening as he chided him half-heartedly about ruining her handiwork, though she would swear otherwise later.

As the show progressed, Blaine alternated between giving the performance of his life and nearly going up on every other line. He could handle the love songs, especially when he took a moment to turn to the audience and essentially serenade Kurt, but his scenes with the Jets were rougher than ever. He never completely lost character, miraculously, but he just knew that he would have a lot of notes about "keeping your eyes on your scene partner and your head out of your ass, Anderson, for God's sake," the next day.

Then, finally, he was dying in Maria's arms, grateful that the show was coming to the end. He got through curtain call without a problem before booking it back to his dressing room, changing out of his costume at light speed.

When he was into his pants and halfway out of his shirt, a gentle knock sounded at the door. Blaine spun around, throwing the shirt across the room and launching himself at his husband.

"You're here," Blaine said, beginning to cry. "But how - and why didn't you tell me?"

"The whole point of a surprise is that I _don't_ tell you, B," Kurt said with a watery giggle. He tightened his arms around Blaine's shoulders, nearly choking him, but Blaine didn't - would _never_ \- care. Not when he hadn't seen his husband in months.

"How long?" Blaine asked.

"I fly back the day after tomorrow," Kurt said, running a hand through Blaine's hair. "Not very long, but more than I was expecting."

"Nowhere near enough, but it's better than nothing," Blaine said. He leaned up and kissed Kurt, unable to keep from smiling at the familiar yet magical taste of Kurt's lime lip balm. "Oh my God, you're _here_."

"How could I miss my husband's leading Broadway debut?" Kurt asked. "Especially when this show already has so many important memories for us."

Blaine smiled at the reference, remembering a stage much smaller than the one he was currently on and a night at his parents' house with Kurt that would forever be one of the highlights of his life.

"God, you were good tonight, Blaine," Kurt continued, eyes shining. "Your songs just blew me away."

"I was singing about you the whole time," Blaine said, trying to keep from crying yet again. "All the love songs - they're always about you."

Kurt surged forward for another kiss at that, and Blaine could feel wetness on both of their cheeks as they pressed closer and closer, needing the comfort of each other.

"I'm skipping the opening night party," Blaine said, decades later. "I'll see all of those people again much sooner than I'll see you."

"But Blaine-"

"No," Blaine interrupted, calm and sure. "You're my priority, Kurt. Tonight and always. Besides, I'm sure some reporter saw you arrive and figured out the story. People will understand why I'm skipping."

"Then let's go home," Kurt said. "Once you get a shirt on, at least."

"Oops," Blaine said, blushing slightly. He quickly dug out his crewneck sweater and pulled it on, making sure his hair wasn't a _complete_ disaster in the mirror before grabbing his back and turning back to Kurt. "Better?"

"I never said that," Kurt teased.

"Make up your mind, babe," Blaine replied with a wink. "Time's a-wastin'."

"I suppose having your shirt on is acceptable," Kurt said, heaving a dramatic sigh. "But only until we reach our apartment."

"Is this going to be a mutual shirtlessness?" Blaine asked.

"You'd better believe it," Kurt replied. "It's been far too long since we were last together."

"Only six more months," Blaine said, his daily mantra.

"Only six more months," Kurt repeated. "Until then…."

" _Hold my hand and we're halfway there_ ," Blaine sang, remembering the song from earlier. "Tonight, let's just pretend we have all the time in the world."

"I think I can do that," Kurt said, a pleased smile blooming on his face. "You ready to go home now?"

"With you, I'm already there."


End file.
